enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cicatriz
thumb|200px|A cicatriz na testa de Harry Potter tem a forma de um raio. Uma cicatriz é uma marca permanente na pele, às vezes causada por uma profunda ferida já curada. Ao longo de sua vida, Harry Potter recebeu muitas cicatrizes, a mais conhecida sendo a cicatriz em forma de raio que pode ser vista em sua testa, onde Voldemort lhe lançou um Avada Kedavra. Ele, Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody, Gui Weasley, e Remo Lupin são alguns notáveis bruxos que possuem cicatrizes. Indivíduos que possuem cicatrizes thumb|200px|Cicatrizes de Gui Weasley. thumb|200px|Cicatrizes de Olho-Tonto. thumb|200px|Cicatriz no braço de Hermione. *Alvo Dumbledore (causa desconhecida, um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres) *Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody (fortemente marcado por Bruxos das Trevas durante sua carreira como auror) *Gui Weasley (atacado por Fenrir Greyback em 1997) *Harry Potter (mencionado acima, duas durante uma detenção por Dolores Umbridge, e possivelmente outras) *Rony Weasley (cérebros no Ministério) *Sr. Olivaras (depois de ter sido torturado por Lord Voldemort) *Ludo Bagman (tem o nariz achatado devido a lesões de quadribol) *Remo Lupin (depois de se tornar um lobisomem) *Vários Comensais da Morte (tatuagens) *Caridade Burbage (possivelmente depois de ter sido torturada por Voldemort) *Amico Carrow (possivelmente depois de ter sido torturado por Harry) *John Dawlish (possivelmente depois de ser atacado por Augusta Longbottom) *Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (após sua (quase) decapitação) *Patrício Delaney-Podmore (após sua decapitação) *Aberforth Dumbledore (possivelmente depois de ter sido torturado por Gerardo Grindelwald) *Ariana Dumbledore (possivelmente depois de ter sido atacada a pedradas por três crianças trouxas) *Marieta Edgecombe (marcado com acne depois de trair a Armada de Dumbledore) *Simas Finnigan (feridas causadas por Aleto e Amico Carrow) *Neville Longbottom (feridas causadas por Aleto e Amico Carrow) *Grampo (teve seu rosto cortado por Bellatrix Lestrange) *Rúbeo Hagrid (depois de tentar ensinar inglês para Grope) *Jorge Weasley (teve a orelha direita decepada) *Hermione Granger (tem "sangue-ruim" escrito em seu braço esquerdo, um corte no pescoço e muitas mordidas, todas causadas por Bellatrix Lestrange na Mansão dos Malfoy, em 1998) Curiosidades *Antes da publicação, J. K. Rowling declarou em entrevistas que a ultima palavra de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte era para ser "cicatriz". Após a publicação, ela revelou que a linha final pretendida era algo em torno de "Somente aqueles a quem ele amava podiam ver a cicatriz em forma de raio."J. K. Rowling One-on-One: Part Two, available via Accio Quote (em inglês) No entanto as linhas finais reais do livro acabaram sendo "A cicatriz não doía há dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem."Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte - Epílogo (Dezenove Anos Depois) Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Primeira aparição nos livros) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' (Primeira aparição nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' (Primeira aparição nos jogos) *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notas e referências Categoria:Biologia Categoria:Cicatrizes